Zayd Shafiq/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Photograph - Ed Sheeran =Aesthetic= Character Aesthetic/Zayd Shafiq Zayd *(b. August 1st, 2013) Keiynan Lonsdale as a Bombay cat No more words were spoken by Hawa or Rasheed as they descended with anxious fury deeper, and further into the cave. Diya's patronus was short but the message was clear. She was hurt, and she needed help. Hawa, and Diya's little brother, who had run to get help (Rasheed's father and half brother), was too young to set foot near the mouth of the cave. Hawa did not even think to let him come with her, and if she had let Basil go Diya would never let either Basil, or Hawa forget it. Rasheed, despite his selfishness, was going with Hawa whether he wanted to or not. Basil returned with Rasheed's half-brother (Kahlid) and their father Rahim in time for the boys (Rasheed and Kahlid) to meet in the cave before Hawa reunited with her injured sister. Rahim Shafiq met and married a beautiful Algerian witch by the name of Caliana Albaz after his final year (as a Slytherin) at Hogwarts. After thirty long years of marriage Caliana bore Rahim one son, and she named him Rasheed. Rahim was unfaithful to his wife, and in three years prior he fathered another son with another woman. He one day claimed the bastard son Kahlid, and raised him along side his younger half brother. Hawa "Eve" Morgan grew up in a close proximity to the Shafiq brothers. Her younger brother Basil frequently tagged along with the dangerous, and fearsome young boys while she and her sister Diya admired the militant demeanor they gained from their father. Hawa fell in love with Kahlid when she was sixteen, she conceived his child, a boy called Zayd, in secret. After Kahlid's brutal death she married his younger brother Rasheed, and bore him two daughters, Nadira and Sultana. Sultana, Zayd's second more lovable sister was born a year after Nadira. The opposite of her sister in almost every way. Sultana brings out the "nice Zayd" like their mother does. Zayd smiles, and laughs more when he is around them, he is happier. :Dream Job — :Goals — :Hobbies — Pets Hamza (Sloughi) Ananda (Pharaoh eagle-owl) Wand Acacia Jarvey Tooth :Boggart & Why — Stepping over people to get what he wants :Patronus — Galago :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Mint tea, Harissa, Cinnamon Family Ali Larter Henry Simmons Grace Colbert/McKenna Roberts - Antonia Thomas - (Parker McKenna Posey) Genelle Williams Wynter Perrineau/Jadagrace - Genneya Walton - (Jennifer Freeman) Lyndie Greenwood ---- :Relationship With Family — :Relationship Status — :Orientation — Heterosexual :First Kiss — Albion Kinnaird Ravenclaw Carriage Fifth Year (2028) :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — :Personality Attraction — :Love Language — :Act Around Crush — Tries to impress, gives compliments :Flirting Skills — Charming :Current Loves — Albion Kinnaird :Platonic Loves — Selene Flowers :Possible Loves — Albion Kinnaird :Past Loves — Selene Flowers, Melinda Bagman, Tess Drade :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — Shafiq Family RP History Tess and Zayd's books Quidditch: "The Fast-paced Game" Ravenclaw Team: Captain(s): Tess Drade, Zayd Shafiq Chasers: Tess Drade, Krystal Waters, Casper Gideon Beaters: Oliver Whitacre, Henry Whitacre Keeper: Andromeda Selwyn Seeker: Zayd Shafiq ---- Roleplays Category:Character Planning